The In-between
by Kylebf1432
Summary: There is more to Richtofen than he will ever admit. With his mindset on achieving absolute power, he is halted in his tracks by an unexpected turn of events. He needs to take control before the situation gets out of hand. Rated M for future content.


**AN: **I wanted to try something new. I have not written in a long time so hopefully this time, I will be a lot more motivated. I was inspired by this series and how much depth these characters have. I hope to explore that and grow as a writer. I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys this experience along with me.

Footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned theatre. The crew held their breath as they hid in the shadows. The walking corpses weren't aware of their presence as they tiptoed across the stage. Once they spotted the teleporter, the German rushed to the control panel fiddling with the coordinates. With each input sparking no result. It made him even more frustrated. He was running out of time. He loathed being so out of control. He needed to find the MPD. The voices persisted.

They wouldn't stop screaming as he worked away. His face void of emotions, he calculated every input. The others watched him curiously making his face twitch. His body tensed up as he abruptly turned and faced them.

His glare burning through them, "Stop looking me!" They quickly averted their eyes as they dispersed further into the theater.

Nikolai wandered over to Juggernaut. Takeo followed him to back him up. They knew not to let their guard down as they explored.

Dempsey wandered towards the mystery box in the dressing room. He came back with a Galil strapped to his back and his trusty M16, ready to kick some zombie ass.

Their eyes snapped back towards the German as the teleporter sprung to life with jolts of electricity piercing through the silence.

Low groans filled the air as the horde charged at them. A zombie lunged at Takeo from the rows of seats. He managed to dodge it at the nick of time as Nikolai stabbed its head. Takeo thanked him silently as he and the Russian jumped onto the stage.

"AHAHAHA yes! Come my pretties!" Richtofen pulls out his MP40 and shreds through their flesh. Even as he laughed manically, each shot was precise. As the horde died down, he chased them down knifing them as he went. His body shaking slightly in pleasure.

The teleporter started to cool down and Dempsey noticed a body in the center of the pad. It was a girl passed out.

"Damnit Richtofen what did you do?" Dempsey loads his M16 barely avoiding a zombie gnawing on his back. He led the zombies away from the teleporter before finishing them off. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

Richtofen glanced in Dempsey's direction as he finished off another nova crawler. Richtofen pushed Dempsey out of his way. His body shaking with laughter as the bodies pile up. He felt the American's eyes on him as he approached her.

"How did she get here?" Richtofen didn't answer.

He leaned in close to her, she wasn't breathing. He tilted her head and saw a gash along her temple. He held his breath as he watched the crimson blood coat his fingers.

"Don't pull anything kraut." Dempsey marching over to the crazy doctor, pulling on his arm roughly. Richtofen turned slowly leering over the marine. He smirked as the American held his gaze. She was of no use to him. He didn't understand why the marine felt the need to help her. She was only a liability.

Nikolai stumbled over to them breaking the tension, "Who is the girl?" He eyed her as he tried to figure out when she showed up. He couldn't remember much anymore.

Dempsey turned to face him, "We don't know. She just appeared after Richtofen activated the machine."

Takeo finally joined them. He made a crawler so they could rest and think about their next move. He heard most of the conversation and went to check on the girl.

Richtofen started to walk away towards a hidden office. The group has learned to let him go, he needed time alone. Time to plan their next step. He uses the space to write in his journal about their experiences, the effects of the element, his plan to find the MPD. So much to do. So little time.

Dempsey wasn't having it today. He grabbed his arm and jerked him back, "You can't just leave her like this!"

Richtofen pushed him against the decaying walls, his knife brushing against his throat. His face was red with anger, "She is a waste of our time! She is utterly useless and deserves to be eaten by my minions." He looked at her pitiful body and snarled at her.

"I'm asking for your help." Dempsey kept a straight face. He knew what the doctor was capable of. He was already pushing his luck but she was going to die if he didn't try. He looked confused as the doctor's body shook against him.

As his laughter died down, he glared at Dempsey, "You stupid American. Risking your life for some meaningless girl." He practically spat at him. He sneers at the girl in a comatose state.

"Don't EVER touch me again or I will relish craving into your skin!" He drags his knife down towards Dempsey's collarbone before pulling away. The air was heavy as the others watched him approach the girl. He picked her up surprisingly gently and made his way towards the office. He slammed the door behind him.

Dempsey sucked in air. He felt powerless over the situation. He will make sure to check on her soon. He touched his neck where the knife had been. His fingers were soaked in his blood. He stared at it blankly until Takeo walked over to him and handed him a bandage.

"Thanks…I'll take the first shift and watch the crawler. You and Nikolai should rest." Takeo nodded and disappeared to the other room. Nikolai already passed out. He shook his head, _another person sucked into this hellish nightmare._ He glances at the door where the girl is held captive. He has to trust the doctor. He frowned as he watched the crawler attempt to grab him, "I hope she's okay."

Richtofen laid her down on the cold table. He silently checked for her pulse. It was faint but there. "You're a resilient one aren't you?" He muttered to himself. He applied alcohol on the wound then carefully stitched it up.

"She must've passed out when she was transported to our time. Due to the nature of her injury, she could suffer minor side effects…Where she is from is still a mystery. I intend to find out how much she knows if anything. Stupid Dempshey." He mumbles quietly to himself. There wasn't more he could do until she woke up. If she would at all.

He watched her intently for a few moments lost in thought. _I don't understand how she came through the use of the teleporter? _He wouldn't be getting answers like this. He rushed to his desk and wrote down the inputs. _This isn't a coincidence. Someone brought her here but from where? _

He frowned as he observed her. Does the MPD have more powers than he initially thought? _Samantha. She won't stop me from taking control._


End file.
